


血池

by PraiseThePowerOfCreativity



Category: PET anime, Pet（2020）, 思维覆写
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity/pseuds/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity
Summary: 广树将自己记忆中的清水带来，清洗了司被摧毁的山。然而，已经被污染的精神并不会如此简单地恢复原状。在再次陷入昏睡的司的记忆中，他隐藏在内心暗面那如同死者一样冰冷的半身从血池中诞生，向广树发出了危险的邀请。——————————————————————-广树／司（伪）⚠ 大量广树／司暗示⚠NC17及以上⚠大量精神污染⚠血腥场面⚠️大量内脏描写⚠️非正常性交⚠️严重OOC⚠开幕雷击⚠全程雷击⚠
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa, 广树/司
Kudos: 10





	血池

一旦被蛇迷惑  
就会完全颠倒

深深坠入蛇道之中  
憎恶嫉妒不断扭曲

虚实之花相继盛开 结出果实  
这宛如梦之瑕疵的 该唾弃的腑脏*①

——————————————————————

"为什么不愿意碰我呢？这难道不是你一直想要的吗？我只属于广树，只属于你一个人。”

有着司的相貌与声音的死者张开苍白的十指，将广树的手牵引到自己不着寸缕的冰冷身体之上，少年有如擂鼓的激烈心跳仿佛电流般顺着两人相触的肌肤传导进这具理应不再有任何生命反应的躯壳中，跪坐在血红的泥沼里的黑发青年轻轻眯起双眼向广树露出带有些许色情意味的笑容，原本毫无血色的青白面颊终于染上了一抹潮红。

“我说过的，广树想要什么我都会给。”

话语之间他牵着广树的手慢慢向下，从肌肉饱满的胸部再到纤细的肋胁和腰侧， 再一路移至平坦紧致的小腹停下，让少年炽热的掌心覆在那一处冰冷而柔软的肌肤上。

与司一同生活的十几年中，自己从未见过对方的脸染上如此浓重的情欲色彩。广树的思维早在自己的指尖触碰到这副与司一模一样的年轻肉体的一瞬间就彻底宕机，青春躁动的身体之中涌动着的，只剩下名为本能的热流。那无比熟悉的幻影牵着广树的手，蛇行一般无声而优雅地凑近，毫无温度的柔软双唇轻轻裹住少年的耳珠。

“身体也好，声音也罢，都可以给你。”

拥有实感的亡灵摄去了生者的魂魄，背靠理智将懵懂的幼兽推向了疯狂的深渊。

此时的自己算是什么？广树一把将面前与司分毫不差的替代品拥入怀中，左手捧住了他的后脑用力地亲吻上去。为什么自己会对司做出这样的事？未曾被教导过情事的少年不得要领地吸吮啃咬着对方冰凉柔软的唇肉，炽热的手掌攀附上死者苍白的躯体忘情地抚摸。这份感情究竟是正确的还是错误的？幽灵热烈地回以同样用力的亲吻，在漫溢的津液和猩红锈味的缝隙之间，被肌肤相亲的快乐同被撕咬的疼痛一同刺激到喘息着大笑，好像自己不是那个即将被卷入粗暴性爱的受害者，而只是一个被自己饲养的小狗扑倒在地亲热地舔脸的主人。你从来没有告诉过我啊，正确或是错误，只要我要，你什么都会给。完美的赝品向后仰着头，不知是承受不住对方猛烈的拥吻和爱抚还是故意而为地向后一倒，连同广树一起倒在了泥泞的暗红池沼里。

来吧，向我索求吧，就在这儿。

生者和死者的肉体死死地纠缠一处，彼此的耻处紧贴在一起，相互磨蹭着吐出愉悦的泪水打湿了少年的衣裤。亡灵宠溺地梳理着少年的鬓发，任由对方在自己的胸口一次又一次地吮吸舔吻，没来由地露出像以乳汁哺育婴儿的母亲一样的微笑。

“广树…广树…嗯——！啊嗯…“少年勃起的性器好像一根由内缓慢燃烧的火炭般熨贴着尸骸冰冷的耻部，人类阴茎略低于自体的温度此时对自己来说却是无比滚烫，刺激得仿佛要让自身都燃烧起来。“把衣服…脱…啊啊嗯————！”话语还没能完整逸出双唇，就被一波又一波酸楚的快感击碎，变成毫无意义的细碎哀鸣。少年显然尝到了性器相互磨蹭的乐趣，于是扣住身下人的双手，一边死死咬住对方的侧颈，一边不顾对方因为快感逐渐变调的呻吟和哀求用力挺动下身。

“呜…广、广树嗯嗯嗯－－！啊啊、啊——慢点－－－！噫呃、啊—————！”完璧的赝品如同快要溺毙一样猛地仰起头，身体像受热的竹条一样不自主地绷紧弯曲起来又疲惫地落回血池之中。池沼被搅动起来，涌动着比表面更加黑暗的颜色，响亮的水声随即掩盖住了淫液被从体内挤压而出的粘腻声音。“唔——嗯、做的很棒…”黑发的亡者被广树亲吻着，生理性的泪水在蓝紫的虹膜和纤长浓密的睫毛之间打转。他伸出一只手去试探两人的下身，趴在身上的少年刚射过精，阴茎却没有就此疲软，此刻正敏感着，被冰凉的五指触碰到便舒服得一颤一颤，本人也忍不住地闷着鼻音哼唧起来。

“司…唔唔…”广树之前毕竟未曾接触过性事，被司过度保护的少年就连色情杂志都很少看到，解决正常的生理需求都只是遵循本能做完了事，如今自己性器出了精却没有疲软下去很是让他不知所措，只能一边求助一样地舔吻身下人的嘴唇，一边胡乱地把依旧坚挺的阴茎往对方冰凉的手里送。“好舒服…再来…”

拥有司的相貌和声音的伪物再次面带色情的红晕笑了起来，搂住少年肌肉紧实的腰背往自己身上拉。“广树还没有和别人做过吧？难道现实中的那个我一点知识都没教给你，嗯？”说罢两手攀上少年人挺翘的臀部，力道暧昧地揉捏起来。

广树遭受着这样毫不知羞的色情挑逗，只觉得下身硬得快要爆炸连带着脑髓都要沸腾起来。死者冰冷的双手游走在少年略显细瘦的腰胯上，摸索着褪去了被汗水和体液打湿的衣物。“乖…再多摸摸我…”，亡者全身的肌肤都好似被情热点燃一样泛起淡粉，在广树一次又一次湿热的深吻和抚摸中不自主地闭上眼睛轻微扭动起身体，“嗯…唔唔—”，身下血红的沼泽被两人的动作搅动得咕叽作响，猎奇的泥泞触感从少年紧贴泥沼的双腿一路传上脊髓，和着挥之不去的血腥味与身下人动情的呻吟声一起激得广树脊背发寒。

若是仔细去看的话，那血色的泥泞之中暗暗涌动着的可不止是发黑的血水和被污染成绛红的泉水，死去的无名生物的毛发、骨骸、和几近腐烂的内脏沉积在池沼的底部，不知何时就会随着某一次搅动而浮上水面。如果换了平常人，一定会在看清这血池本质的一刹那就陷入不可逆转的癫狂吧，然而一旦被蛇迷惑了，就连内心的好恶都会完全颠倒，即使手脚都被这腥臭的暗红浸泡，情欲的热量也丝毫没有消减。广树痴迷地亲吻着赝品苍白光滑的肌肤，任由对方纤细的五指引导着自己肿胀的性器到达那处隐秘的洞穴。

亡灵轻缓地扭动着身躯，分开自己的双腿将秘处暴露在少年眼前，暗色半勃的性器和睾丸之下的肉洞正不住地收缩着，从渴望疼爱的内里渗出无色的粘稠爱汁，恬不知耻地寻求着可以彻底抚慰自己的物什。“这里…唔、放进来…嗯嗯…”，肉穴的主人大开着双腿，两根手指缓缓伸进自己泛着肉红的小洞抽插着，放任大量的淫水顺着修长的手指溢出，沾满自己丰满的阴部和成熟肉感的大腿。“快点…我好想要你、嗯呜呜…”。

“司…司…”，金发的少年什么时候见识过这样淫猥无耻的挑逗，此时目不转睛地盯着动情的赝品缓缓撑开那肉红的淫荡小洞，脑髓仿佛都被搅成了一团浆糊。他一把扶住身下人的腰胯，顺着穴口被撑开的势头把坚挺的性器一口气全部插入。

“！！——噫啊啊啊啊！广树！广树呜呜——”，被堪称硕大的硬挺阴茎撑开身体的一刹那，死者猛地绷紧了身体不住地尖叫起来，艳丽的痴态在脸上绽放开来。少年人的体温对于已死之人来说无疑过于热烫，而这滚烫的柱身此时仿佛是要将敏感的淫穴烫坏搅烂一样长驱直入，在身体深处不停搅动，直捣得自己一边流泪一边下腹不停地抽搐。“做得好…好棒——嗯、嗯——”，被填满的快乐直冲大脑，在脑顶炸裂开来，活着的尸体此时如同复生一般品尝到了生命的喜悦，一边呻吟一边仰起头大笑，”哈啊——再、啊啊啊——！对！再粗暴一点也可——以、啊啊啊——“，血池中诞生的亡魂并不知晓人类的羞耻，被快感冲昏了头脑的死者大张着嘴拼命喘息着，任由津液从口中不住地溢出，划过泛红的皮肤落入血红的沼泽中。身上少年把怀里沉溺于快感的躯体搂得更紧，甚至一把将身下人的腰胯托起方便自己更猛烈的抽插，“对不起…司…我很早、很早就对你——”，广树几乎快要把身下的这副躯壳拦腰折断似的握紧了对方的腰肢，一边遵循着本能发狠地操干着淫荡熟烂的小穴，一边低下头在苍白的躯干上留下无数鲜红的吻痕，“原谅我…别抛下我一个人——求你…”。

自始至终，我都不曾真正地告诉过你啊。在你面前砰然关闭的房门也好，那些默然不语的时光也罢，都是因为我对那份不曾被命名的感情的手足无措啊。

为何不干脆地在堕落的时候涂满鲜血，品尝那诱人的剧毒，向着奈落的深处走去？仰望只有那里才能窥见的天空，对那渐渐烧焦、腐烂殆尽的明日报以嗤笑吧。

“啊、啊——广树，广树——噫、不行了——快点！快啊啊啊——”，快感如同臆症一般占据了全部心灵，理智化作凋零的蔷薇凄惨散去，亡灵的身体在激烈的摇晃顶弄中无助地颤抖，广树早已成为支撑他肉体的最后一根稻草，下身早就在激烈的性交中失去了活动的力气，只剩与对方紧密相连的肉腔还在忠实地以每一寸湿热饥渴的媚肉吸吮着滚烫的肉棒，将足以使人发疯的痛苦和快乐送上脊椎传遍全身。交合的淫靡水声早已超过血池被搅动的诡异声响，混杂在近乎力竭的喘息与呻吟声中，两人的身体仿佛决意再也不会分开般死死纠缠在一处分享着灼人的体温和亲热的喜悦，终于在无数次的抽插和深吻之后一同迎来了极乐的恍惚。

相互拥抱着一同跌入弥漫着血腥气息的池沼中时广树还没有完全筋疲力尽，只是满心贪恋地将这个和自己山亲一模一样的替代品搂住不放，唇舌仍在对方起伏的胸膛上流连。不知是错觉，还是自己的体温真的将这具冰冷的身体温暖了起来，尚未成年的男孩只感觉身下人的躯体并不像两人初次拥抱时那样释放着刺骨的寒冷，反而正散发着令人迷恋的暖意。

“怎么了？还想要吗？”

对方略带疲惫和笑意的声音从头顶传来，一同轻抚在发顶的是身下人骨节分明修长的手，广树没来由地感到一股安稳的困意，下意识用脸颊和鼻尖磨蹭亡者那已经回暖的胸腹，就像自己仍是个七八岁渴望宠爱的小毛孩，抱着自己黑发紫眸的清秀山亲撒起娇来。

金鱼是多么渴望回到水中去啊。

冰冷而温暖、清澈又粘稠、是花芯，是果实，是脑内的鱼缸，是充满羊水的子宫。

“只要广树想要，我什么都可以给你哦。”

新鲜浓烈的血液飞溅到少年脸上，亡灵的双手像鹰隼的钩爪一般将自己光裸的肚皮一寸一寸撕裂开来，肌肤开裂的声音闷闷的，并不响亮，听起来就像给羔羊剥皮，少年看呆了，鲜血的诡异芳香瞬间从鼻腔涌入占据了大脑，勾起不知名的原始冲动。遍布吻痕的雪白的肌肤之后是鲜红层叠的肌肉，饱满而沉甸甸的每一条肌理都被复生的死者亲手掏出肚腹平摊在尚有完整结构存在的腹腔外缘，随后是薄薄一层湿漉的腹膜，像刚摘下的鱼鳔一样带着透明的黏液，散发着奇妙的腥气，却又带着内脏传来的温暖。与山亲共有一张面孔的伪物脸上又泛起潮红，轻轻喘息着把一切遮挡都除去，如同一只自我献祭的河蚌，将自己柔软脆弱的内里毫不保留地展现在少年的面前。

“广树…想要进来吧？嗯…来呀，进来吧…”，亲手将自己开膛破肚的死者越发难耐地催促着，脸颊上魅惑的情态甚至比不久前的性交更甚。见少年迟疑不肯动弹，他便拽起少年的手腕往自己腹腔里塞，“嗯嗯——怎么样？嗯、啊——啊…”，少年的手掌被牵引着插进内脏中间轻轻搅动，肠子、脾脏、肝脏和胃袋互相挤压发出咕啾咕啾的粘腻声响，赝品似乎喘得更兴奋了，分不清痛苦还是快感一般蹙起眉头，眼里闪烁的细碎水光不知何时又濡湿了纤长的睫毛。

好湿，好热，好软。弯曲堆积的绵软在手指的搅动下好似有生命一样蠕动起来，广树莫名回想起儿时和司从盛夏的海滩边意外拾到的鲜活牡蛎，撬开一面硬壳，就能看到挤在一处的柔嫩器官还在轻颤着扭动，用手指轻轻一戳，咸腥甜美的内液就止不住地向外涌，诱惑着观者凑上唇舌将那透明的汁水吮吸下肚。少年被那温暖潮湿的气息诱惑得把脸凑上去，一边继续用手搅动死者的腹腔，一边像品尝蚝肉一样啜吸着粉白的肠子，一次又一次地尝试着将那脆弱柔软的脏器含进口中。粘腻的水声环绕在耳边，头顶方向断断续续地传来内脏的主人夹带着哭腔的细小哀鸣，少年把脸越埋越深直至鼻尖触及另一层紧贴着肌肉与骨骼的湿黏薄膜，内脏从四面八方涌来，温柔地挤压着他的头颅，轻微的窒息带给大脑愉悦的眩晕，恍惚之间响彻脑海的仿佛不是肉腔被搅动发出的呻吟，而是自己那未曾谋面的母亲所轻声哼唱的不知名的摇篮曲。

彻底气绝的前一秒，广树依依不舍地将自己从那堆温暖的脏器中抽出，脸和头发都彻底被腥甜的黏液血液打湿，狼狈迷茫好似初生的婴儿。死者仰躺在血池之中两眼翻白昏厥过去，脸上依旧是餍足的微笑。血水、汗水与无法自控的泪水和唾液混作一处，将柔软的黑发打湿，一绺绺贴在病态泛红的脸庞，他早就在漫长的痛苦和愉快中失去了清醒，此刻四肢都无力地深陷在血红的池沼中，只偶尔随着少年的动作反射性抽动几下。

广树再次俯身下去，将自己再次充血硬挺的性器送进身下躯体温暖脆弱的腹腔，先前被自己搅成一团糟的熟烂内核如今像是被操坏的女穴那般难以合拢，留下一道枣核形状的缝隙汩汩流淌出淡粉的黏液，短短几秒就彻底适应了阴茎的入侵，顺驯地包裹住凶恶的肉棒蠕动吸吮起来。

“嗯…啊、广树…”

身体再度被摇晃被侵犯，温暖的尸体从失神之中悠悠转醒，嗫嚅着少年的名字，除此以外便只能颤抖着喉结发出些毫无意义的哀哀呻吟。血肉盛放犹如艳红大丽菊一样的肚腹正中内脏凄惨地瑟缩着，在男根凶猛的进犯下潮吹一样难以自控地喷溅出如蜜糖如麦酒的粘稠内液，死者哭泣着，呓语着，痴笑着拥抱住少年精瘦的身体，在一次又一次的抽插折磨中扬起头颅哀鸣出声，因过度的痛苦和快感而变得淫靡绮丽的面容在涌动的血汐中沉浮，残存在细长眼尾里的池水鲜红宛若血泪。

痛苦地昏迷吧。

甜美的黑暗从两人头顶上方倾泻而下，攀升至极点的快乐从尾椎爆燃至大脑，怪诞的极乐使身体几乎进入了癫狂的濒死谵妄，广树托起哀泣的亡灵至深地亲吻下去，在对方几欲脱力的抽噎和哭喊声中达到了高潮。

—————————————————————————————————————————

被褥上柔顺剂的芳香与阳光的温暖使广树从梦境中醒来，尚且有些模糊的视野中，黑发的山亲正躺在床上，伸出一只略显消瘦的手轻抚自己的发顶，眼里写满了心疼和愧疚。

“辛苦了，广树。“

**Author's Note:**

> 1:借用了某首歌的歌词，不知道有没有人能猜出来是哪一首歌^q^主题内容里也有穿插一些歌词梗，有时间的话请猜猜看吧。


End file.
